


Cleopatra

by pigeonking



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is a little piece of Doctor Who porn that I wrote just for fun featuring my friend's female incarnation of the Doctor as portrayed by Rebecca Hall.Now that we have a female Doctor for real though you're welcome to pretend it's Jodie Whittaker if you like... ;)The Doctor pays a visit to her old friend Cleopatra who is rather taken with the Time Lord's new feminine appearance...





	Cleopatra

"I must say, Doctor, I am intrigued!" The famously beautiful Egyptian queen, Cleopatra declared as she slid her glistening naked body into the bath. "In all the times that you have visited me you have very rarely worn the same face twice, but never before have you come to me with the face of a woman before!"

The Doctor hunkered down as low into the bath as she could get, extremely conscious of Cleopatra's gaze upon her.

"Don't you like it?" she stammered nervously, severely out of her comfort zone. "I have to admit that it did take a bit of getting used to, but I have to say that I have become rather fond of it!"

The Doctor offered a smile that seemed almost apologetic. Her face was now the only part of her that was visible above the water, so intent was she in hiding her own nakedness, not only from the queen, but also from the two athletically built, raven haired male attendants that stood behind her.

The Doctor had not wanted to join Cleopatra in the bath at all, but the queen had rather insisted.

"My dear, Doctor, I think you look exquisite!" the queen was saying. "This face is a marked improvement on the one that belonged to that skinny, gangling buffoon that you were last time you were here! Kept saying everything was 'cool' - whatever that means? Mind you he was good in bed!"

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but do you think we could get a couple of female attendants instead of these male ones?" the Doctor wondered. "I think I'd feel a lot more comfortable if..."

"Are you good in bed, Doctor?" Cleopatra asked, deftly ignoring the Doctor's nervous yammering.

The Doctor was taken aback by this sudden line of questioning.

"Am I what?" She stumbled the words out awkwardly.

Cleopatra stood up in the bath so that the water now only came up to her thighs. The water cascaded in rivulets down her voluptuous body as she waded over to where the Doctor was huddled.

The Doctor didn't know where to look, her gaze fluctuating between Cleopatra's firm round breasts and the damp triangle of dark pubic hair that nestled invitingly between her legs.

"Um, the men will see!" she protested feebly.

"Oh that's alright!" Cleopatra assured her. "They'll be joining in later!"

"Oh well then, so long as that's settled!" the Doctor beamed with feigned delight.

Before she could even think to protest any further Cleopatra reached out a hand, delving under the water and her fingers found the slit of the Doctor's pussy and slid inside.

"Oh my God!" the Doctor gasped with pleasure, her previous misgivings instantly forgotten.

"You see!" beamed Cleopatra. "I knew you would come around!"

The queen withdrew her fingers from the Doctor's pussy and took her by the hand, pulling the Doctor up onto her feet so that they stood near enough nose to nose.

Cleopatra leaned in closer, closing what little gap remained between them and kissed the Doctor softly and tenderly on the lips. The Doctor responded tentatively at first, but the kiss became more passionate the more she found herself enjoying it. Her hands went to Cleopatra's hips and she pulled the queen closer into the embrace so that their breasts were touching.

Cleopatra's hand wandered between the Doctor's thighs again and her fingers entered the Doctor's pussy once more. Cleopatra slid her fingers rapidly in and out of the Doctor's vagina, her thumb working at the clit. The Doctor had to break off the kiss just to gasp her pleasure.

Cleopatra eased the Doctor backwards and got her to sit on the edge of the bath with her legs apart. She looked in wonder at the Doctor's naked body with her modest, perky breasts and their dark pink nipples, then down to the slightly swollen and moist labia of her pussy with it's light frame of dark hair.

Cleopatra knelt before her in the water.

"The queen of Egypt kneeling before a lowly peasant!" the Doctor teased breathlessly. "This is unheard of!"

"Come now, Doctor!" Cleopatra smiled wickedly. "You have never been a lowly peasant!"

Then she lowered her head between the Doctor's legs and began to lick her clit with all the enthusiasm of a cat lapping milk from a saucer. The Doctor closed her eyes and threw back her head, surrendering to the amazing glowing sensations that were building deep inside her as Cleopatra's tongue tickled and caressed at that most sensitive area. She wove her fingers into the intricate braids of Cleopatra's hair and held her in place so that she could not move away.

"Oh my God! Don't stop! That feels incredible!" the Doctor urged her on hoarsely.

Cleopatra obligingly continued to tongue fuck the Doctor's clit and vagina until the Time Lady began to buck and writhe uncontrollably, her orgasm completely sweeping over her. The Doctor cried out and thrust her pussy eagerly towards Cleopatra's probing tongue, feeling her juices spill out, moistening the tiles she sat upon.

Cleopatra pulled away once the Doctor's orgasm had subsided and the Time Lady slid like jelly, back into the water.

"That was amazing! Thank you!" the Doctor stammered.

Cleopatra smiled patiently.

"Oh we're not finished yet!" she replied, and then she signalled for the two attendants to join them in the bath.

"Oh no!" the Doctor protested. "I don't think I could!"

She tried not to look as the two men removed their loin cloths to reveal penises. The one nearest to her was looking at her with a lascivious grin on his face and he was already semi erect.

"Nonsense, Doctor!" Cleopatra insisted. "These are two of my best men. Believe me, once you have been fucked by that one, you'll be begging me to let you take him away in that TARDIS of yours!"

"At least let me return the favour that you did me first!" the Doctor persisted and she waded over to the side of the bath where she had left her clothes.

"What did you have in mind?" Cleopatra wondered curiously.

"Did I ever show you my sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor asked as she produced a slender metal tube from the folds of her discarded jacket.

"I don't believe that you have!" Cleopatra replied. "What do you plan

on doing with it?"

"Many, many lifetimes ago I used to travel with a rather loud Australian air hostess who would never stop complaining!" the Doctor began to explain. "Whenever she got too annoying I used to loan her my sonic screwdriver and tell her to go off to her room and use setting 69. It used to shut her up for hours! You can imagine how distraught I was when the Tereleptils destroyed the screwdriver!"

As the Doctor spoke she adjusted the setting on her screwdriver and gave it to Cleopatra."So now you have a new one!" Cleopatra observed as she accepted the device. "What do I do with it?"

"Hold it between your legs near your clitoris and press the button on the side." the Doctor instructed.

Cleopatra did as she was told and the effect was instantaneous.

The screwdriver emitted a shrill hum and Cleopatra screamed with ecstasy as an orgasm instantly exploded within her pussy. Clear vaginal fluids gushed forth and trickled loudly into the bath water and the Egyptian queen buckled to her knees as her pleasure robbed her of the ability to stand.

"May I have one of these?" Cleopatra's voice quivered as she handed the screwdriver back and the Doctor returned it to her jacket.

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty." the Doctor smiled. "Laws of time and all that!"

The queen pouted in disappointment. "Pity!"

"If it's any consolation, I think I am ready to copulate with one of your servants now." the Doctor told her with a nervous smile.

"Really?" Cleopatra was taken aback. "You are?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's curiosity more than anything else." she admitted. "I've never experienced intercourse with a woman's body before and I have to say that the orgasm that you gave me has whetted my appetite for more of the same."

Cleopatra frowned. "When you put it like that it sucks all the fun out of it!"

The Doctor stepped forward and took the cock of the nearest servant into her hand. She sank to her knees and leered at Cleopatra provocatively.

"We can't have that now can we?" She teased and then she wrapped her mouth around the head of the man's penis and gave it a cursory suck. The man gasped and his member grew hard almost instantly. The Doctor took this as a sign of encouragement and slid her lips up and down the stiffening shaft with increased momentum.

As she fellated the solid member, the Doctor glanced peripherally over at Cleopatra to see that she was leaned over the side of the bath, her breasts mashed against the tiles and her buttocks in the air as her other servant penetrated her pussy with rhythmic thrusts of his throbbing penis.

The Doctor took her mouth away and instructed her playmate to sit on the edge of the bath. Once he had done so she stepped out of the bath herself and straddled the hunky servant. She lowered her pussy into his lap and guided the tip of his cock to her open cleft. With one downward movement she slid herself onto him and eased his full pulsating length deep into her cunt.

The Doctor gripped the man's shoulders and began to gyrate and grind her pussy up and down, back and forth along the length of his penis. As she found her rhythm, she also found her pleasure increasing and this only made her ride him harder.

The Doctor's breathing quickened and her face and breasts burned a bright pink.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" she breathed and she lifted herself into a squat and ground her pussy with increased urgency upon his eager member.

The Doctor's knees gave way as her orgasm overtook her and as she moaned loudly, bucking and writhing against him, she nearly lost her grip and fell off his cock and into the water! She wrapped her arms around him so as to anchor herself to him and continued to wind her hips against him in a clockwise motion as her orgasm ran its course. As she did so she heard him grunt in her ear and his penis twitched deep inside her, ejaculating hot fluid into her.

Her orgasm spent, the Doctor lifted herself off him and stepped back into the bath, allowing his milky fluids to trickle down her thighs into the bathwater.

Cleopatra was now riding her man at the side of the bath and she smiled over at the Doctor.

"So, my dear, Doctor..." she panted through her exertions. "What do you think?"

The Doctor smiled back at her with a sleepy, contented look on her face.

"Let's put it this way," she said. "I'll certainly be coming again!"

 

The End


End file.
